Texas'll Be Taking Y'all's Questions
by The Republic of Texas
Summary: Ah'll be answering yer questions about nearly anything ya want. N', uh, gimme a sec. Mmhmm...yes...The author doesn't own Hetalia or any of Hetalia's characters. Just me, the OC. N' mah annoying step-siblin's. Rated T for possible questions y'all have out there...
1. Chapter 1

Howdy, y'all. Ah'm the Republic a' Texas. Ah'll be takin' any questions y'all have fer me. N' before we start, Ah'm a guy. Ah ain't a cowgirl or none a' that. So yeah, leave a reply fer yer questions and Ah'll be gettin' to 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

**ORIGINAL LETTER**

_Hey Texas_

_It's your sister, Kansas. I wanted to know what your bringing to thanksgivings dinner._

_Kansas_

* * *

**TEXAS' RESPONSE:**_**  
**_Well, uh, aheheheh...Ah think we're havin' it at mah place this year. Ain't we? And ain't that good enough, aheheheh? Ah mean, uh, Ah'll be shootin' down the turkey and gettin' the corn. Ah'll see if Luddy would spare some 'tatoes fer a former nation, ahem-ahem.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo, Texas! It's your favorite and most coolest sis, New York! Sup? :) So uh, have you seen Nebraska? ...I have to apologize for burning his corn._

_-Alexis Jones_

__Oh, hi...*rolls eyes* Well, um, Ah haven't seen him. However, just don't burn MAH corn. If ya did, Ah would probably be huntin' you down. Ah suggest writin' some sorta letter ta him. N' FER THE LAST TIME, AH'M NOT YER BROTHER. IF AH WAS, AH'D HAVE FIVE DADS. Ah more put mahself in the "adopted fathers" category. That also gives me an excuse to still have a crush on...AH MEAN...AhemAhemAhem...Uh, so yeah, you ain't mai favorite. Ah'm sorry...

* * *

_Hola! I'm Puerto Rico! The little US territory... I'm trying to get to know all the states. 41 to go! :D_

_-Catalina Ruiz_

__New state, huh? Aheheheh~ This'll be fun. Well, first off, Ah'm the best and biggest state there is. Don't listen to Alaska, she's a liar. New York is a pain at most times, but nothing compared to California. Oklahoma and Ah are best buds. Louisa's really nice, she's funny, she has a sweet accent *mind drifts away* Ahem...where was Ah? Oh yeah, Ah was once a nation a' mah own, until 'Merikuh annexed me...Ah was also owned by France, Spain, Mexico, the Confederate States, and (currently) 'Merikuh. It was a pleasure to meet ya, see ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Tex! I didn't know you had a crush! Aww that's so cute! And apparently that lucky person is one of us! I am so happy for you two! Maybe I should visit you once again like when we were kids. It's been ages since I last saw you! I really miss running away from your cows..._  
_Can't wait to see you again,_  
_Your (step)sister Florida! ((Karen))_

__H-hey, Karen...how's the tourism? Also, Ah believe we're havin' Thanksgivin' at mah house this year! It'll be a pleasure to see ya again. On a different note...have you happened to talk ta Louisa lately? Ah-Ah mean, not that it really matters...AHEM. Houston, Dallas, and Austin miss you too. For y'all who don't know, those are my critters. Houston is a horse Ah got in Dallas, Dallas is a bull Ah got in Austin, and Austin is a cow Ah got in Houston. Ah'm a big fan a' irony. How're the ol' crocs doin'? Ah'll see ya tomorrow, make sure ta bring somethin' good!

Sincerely,

Your step-brother Richard Austin-Jones

P.S: We should go huntin' sometime with the others! Well, not all the others * * Man, that's a horrible cough. Aheheheh~


	5. Chapter 5

_Texas,_

_Hi, big brother! I see North Florida already sent in a letter, so I wanted to as well! _

_Thanksgiving's at your place, right? Last year it was Pennsylvania's, but I wasn't sure about this year. Looks like we get to have one of our famous 'family-dinners', Aka chaos._

_Your little brother,_  
_Jason M. Jones_  
_Southern Florida_

__Th-there are two of ya? Hmph, alrighty then. Ah didn't know that. Oh well, the more ya know. N' knowin' is half the battle. G.I. JOOOOOOE! N' yep, chaos at the dinner table once again aheheheh~. Hmm, how's the marshes? In fact, what're ya bringin' for the chaotic event of the year (besides any anime-cons)? Well, fun talking to ya!

Sincerely,

Your step-brother Richard Austin-Jones


	6. Chapter 6

_D-Don't burn your corn . . .? *sweatdrop* Y-Yeah, I totally won't burn it. Heh . . .But you're like a bro to me! _  
_Of course I'm your favorite! Well, maybe second favorite, since a state that starts with an L must be your first *snickers* _

_So, you and *giggle* Louisa still just friends?_  
_-Alexis Jones_

N-now don't be goin' off with l-little rumors and all, th-that's not how it is...Ah, uh, ahem...Well, w-we're friends. And, uh (blushing), we're g-good friends. M-maybe best friends. J-just, don't ya say a thing. N' what's this about corn? Speakin' a' that, it's 'bout time I check on my crops. I've been plannin' on this for a long time! Just after I read Puerto Rico's letter!

Sincerely,

Your step-brother (Richard Austin-Jones)

* * *

_Oh . . . ok then! I've met California, he seems kinda . . . energetic. :/ You talk about Louisa a lot. *Oblivious* Is she your best friend? :D New York told me she was your girlfriend, or something._

_You were owned by France? I heard he's really nice! Was he nice to you?_

_Hey, New York, why are you hiding? . . . Burned who's corn? Oops! Sorry, I have to go!_  
_-Catalina Ruiz_

__Yeah, California is just...energetic. Not always in the good way though...Well, uh, ahem...Louisa is just nice, pretty, kind, caring, honest, beautiful, an-Ah mean...uh, we're good friends. N' yes, she IS my best friend (Sorry Okie). N-now, did that lil' Yankee say that? Aheh...heh...heh. M-my corn too? Well, well...OKIE, GET THE HORSE.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Texas _

_It's me Wisconsin one of your step-sisters up north. If you don't remember I'm the really pale quiet one who always wears black. It's ok if you can't remember. _

_I was wondering if you have seen Minnesota around your place lately she isn't around here and it kinda scares me, cause last time she was gone this long I woke up over a pit of rabid wolves (don't ask me where she got them). _

_Sincerely_  
_Samantha Lyn Jones _  
_Wisconsin _  
_P.S _  
_I sent along some of my homemade fudge and ice cream, I hope you like them._

__Hey, step-sis! Pale n' quiet...wears black. Oh yeah! Ah remember, you're the one with the cheese, right? Anyways, Ah think Ah could help with some wardrobe variety. (starts to knit) What? How else do you think I get my serapes? Hmm, Minnesota...Ah don't really think so. Ah could keep a lookout for 'er. Ah believe Ah've been missing mah supply of rabid wolves, so it looks like we're after the same thief/prankster. So, if yer up north...Don't it get cold? (continues to knit) Ah'll make ya a nice coat or somethin' like that. H-homemade fudge and i-ice cream? Third best step-sibling, thank ya.

Love,  
Your step-brother (Richard Austin-Jones)


	8. Chapter 8

_Tex _

_Yea, that's me the cheese girl. Well, I guess a little color would be nice, a lot of people think I'm going to a funeral when I go out. There nothing wrong with knitting I think it's cool actually, I sew a lot of my clothing by hand so I get it. She's a really tall, pale, crazy blond I think she'll be looking for something else to torment me with so watch anything poisonous. _  
_Ah so that's where the came from, I knew it wasn't up here too few wolves. Yea it can get really cold last winter it hit below zero. Wow thanks I would love a jacket made by you. *blushing* thanks it was nothing really I like making things and it's nice that some one else like them. _

_Lots of love your step-sis _  
_Wisconsin_

__Mm, Ah certainly do love me some good ol' cheese. Ah'm currently workin' on somethin' nice n' bright, maybe pink or red or somethin'. Hmm, maybe ya could knit somethin' fer me, if ya get the chance? N' Minnesota won't be too tough a problem, it's New York Ah gotta find. N' don't worry, I keep my poisonous stuff in a secret drawer. Yeah, the wolves were good hunters too! N' down here, people think Ah always overreact to the the cold. But it IS cold...(still nomming the fudge) Mmmm, this is delicious.

Love,  
Richard Austin-Jones


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, Tex... Are we the only States that acknowledge that Puerto Rico's a State now? I seem to get that feeling lately, since New York is busy helping New Jersey clean up after Sandy, California's off in his own world (as usual) and D.C. is still hungover from the elections._

_Good luck with having Houston in the American League next year... He'll need it._

_-Michigan_

__Hmm, he seems nice enough...Why not? Ah think he would be better off as a US Territory instead of a state, then we'd need another star. Or someone could jus' be a nation again, aheheheh~? Yeah, the whole Sandy thing really set 'em off up there. California? Yep. Always on his own. Yeah, DC usually gets over it sometime soon. That is unless, 'Merikuh keeps gettin' him those drinks. Thanks.

Sincerely,  
Your step-brother

* * *

_Tex, don't go shooting New York again... We don't need another Civil War, you know._

_...Since when is Puerto Rico a State?_

_-Pennsylvania_

__Yeah, yeah...Ah'll stop 'er one day. Oh, playin' the ol' Civil War card on us? Good one. Well, he's more of a territory of the US. Not really a state.

Sincerely,  
Your step-brother


	10. Chapter 10

_Sup bro. It's your sister, Ohio. Now I know we haven't talked in a while (mainly because your accent annoys me), but I need you to tell Michigan something for me cause he won't answer my calls. You tell that loser that not only did he get his butt kicked by me (Ohio, a girl) but I'm also finishing the season undefeted, so stick that in your juice box and suck it! _  
_Also, Texas, please stop saying that you make alot of corn. I know you do but I do as well; and all I have is corn, deer, and the most bipolar weather ever. Please don't steal my thunder._  
_Lots of love,_  
_Alerica Armstrong Jones._

__Hey, Ohio! Now, now...mah accent ain't that bad, is it? Aheheheh~ No, it ain't. Ah sound pretty nice, if Ah do say so myself! Well, uh, Michigan...If you're reading this, then yeah. Just lose with dignity. N' congratulations, Ohio! Aww, come on now. Ah should be able ta do what Ah want...Oh, speaking of that, I also have horrible weather. "If ya don't like the weather in Texas, just wait five minutes, it'll change." So yeah, have fun with them deer.

Sincerely,  
Your step-brother


End file.
